A Song of Falling Stars
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: Arthur is determined to make Alfred remember everything, even if it would hurt. USUK. Amnesiac!Alfred. Modern Human AU. Entry for life-in-hetalia's contest.
Even with the Brit's words and voice, Alfred Jones couldn't even remember going to that part of the park. It was as if everything was literally new to him. The American was like an adult who was born yesterday, for nothing seemed all too familiar to him. Hell, the only time he actually knew his name was a few months back! Not only that, but he didn't feel a connection to the man who cried on his bed while repeating apologies and words of love. Even if that man kept repeating over and over that he was Alfred's lover, such memories did not flood his mind nor some sort of trigger that actually made him realize that the Brit was more than a stranger in his eyes came at all. It was as if Alfred was a newborn baby, unfamiliar with the world. And yet, he's still that nineteen year old man who suddenly woke up, not remembering his name, his partner, and the last thing that happened to him before he went into a coma.

Alfred just wanted to give up already and tell the older man that nothing will ever work. He wished to scream at the blonde to stop because no matter what, he just couldn't remember anything. It was as if Arthur Kirkland was pressuring him to do so just because he was "once his lover". Couldn't he _just understand_?

And yet, Alfred just can't bring himself to do that. Whenever he'd stare into those eyes, there would always be traces of despair, loneliness, and longing. It was as if Arthur had actually waited for him for so many years…just waiting for him to come back into his arms so those old days can come back. And he knew that Arthur was _that_ desperate. He didn't have the heart to hurt him because of how he feels. So he had no choice but to go with it.

It hurt. But he had to endure it for Arthur.

He saw the strange man smiling gently as he patted a seat next to him. "Come, Alfred. Sit right here,"He said adoringly as Alfred noticed him staring at his beautiful orbs. Alfred then obeyed the man and sat next to im. Arthur wrapped his right arm around his body and leaned closer to the taller man.

"We used to have picnics together here, love,"Arthur uttered, his head lying on Alfred's shoulder. Once again, Alfred didn't feel that connection. Nor did he recall at least a trace of Arthur in his memory. It was all blank. He just felt so empty.

He then felt the older man peck his neck. Surprisingly, Alfred didn't jump nor blush. He was so unresponsive and emotionless. He could feel Arthur worry. But honestly, he didn't care. The Brit should've known already that no matter what he will do, Alfred will always look at him like a stranger.

Yet, Arthur still persisted.

After that, the only thing the two shared was silence. But even with the silence, many worries and thoughts filled that void.

And with Alfred, it always ended up him asking mentally, ' _Why can't I remember?'_

—-

Arthur didn't even know how Alfred couldn't remember to begin with.

"And that's it! Even if I take him to all those special places where we had extraordinary memories, it's like he doesn't remember at all,"He said before covering his face. No matter how hard he tried to make him remember, Arthur felt like he was failing.

The Brit wanted to cry so badly.

Kiku sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Look, Arthur. I don't know how to handle this at all. And this is ironic given the fact that Alfred and I are childhood friends,"He looked at the framed picture of he and the dirty blonde haired boy collecting seashells when they were eight, before continuing, "But I would advise you to wait a bit more."

Arthur gritted his teeth and frowned. "But I've waited for three months, Kiku!"The Brit was already getting impatient. He wanted his Alfred back so badly! He wanted his Alfred to smile again, to laugh once more, and to call his name in the sweetest way. Arthur wanted that Alfred to be with him again. And in just those three months, he slowly fell into depression because of that.

Kiku had the same impatience as Arthur, actually. All his life, he did nothing else in his social life but look after Alfred. Back in elementary, middle, and high school, both had depression. Only Kiku had it worse. His father was a drunkard, his mother was dead, and his older brother ended up missing. The Japanese man had struggles hiding his own scars and beatings. It was painful but he had to endure it.

Alfred has his own share of pain too. But that didn't stop him from trying his best to cheer Kiku up every time. And truly enough, Kiku appreciated his existence. It wasn't just because Alfred actually saved him by calling the police so he could be put in a new loving family. Alfred was the one who gave him hopes. He made him smile even in the darkest days. His words pushed Kiku into winning that battle against his father's evil doings. And they made Kiku into the person he is now.

Alfred was his best friend and his only comfort. Losing him was like losing that beautiful part of his life.

But Kiku had to be strong. Not just for Alfred, but for Arthur's sake as well.

"I know this is hard to process, Arthur-san. Honestly, I want Alfred-kun back as well. He was the one who saved me from my own depression and I owe him everything. But people who have been in a coma for a long time will definitely have a hard time remembering. His memories, at the moment, are somewhat either jumbled up or blank. It takes more than three months for him to remember one by one. So as of the moment, you have to bear with it and be strong for him. One day, everything will go back to the way it was and Alfred-kun will be the Alfred-kun you knew before that incident happened."

Arthur wanted to scream. He wanted to shout more. He wanted to slap Kiku in the face and yell that he's waited for too long. That he wanted that precious person back in his arms. That he wanted that adorable laugh and angelic words to ring into his ears once again. For weeks, all he did was nothing but pray and hope that Alfred remembers at least something without the need of the Brit telling him what that place is or what he likes.

But then, he felt his conscience tap him and say that Kiku was probably right. For someone who had been in a coma for five months, it would take a lot more time for him to adjust himself into his "new world" before slowly recalling at least half of the things he used to have. And even if it hurt, Arthur would have to wait for that day to come.

"But I do have a theory on how to get Alfred-san to at least remember one thing."

That drew Arthur's attention. "H-How?"

"So far, none of the places you've shown or things you've done have brought a trigger on him,"Kiku began while fixing his papers. "If you get Alfred to see or do at least one thing, then that may serve as a trigger since that place or action is part of his core memory."

"Core memory?"

"A core memory is something that remains there in a person's brain permanently, even if he gets amnesia. Usually, it makes up his personality and emotions. What's the trigger? I do not know. The answer must be from you since you know Alfred-san even more than I do."

Arthur looked down. "Something that can trigger his sleeping memories, huh?"

Kiku put the papers in his drawer before replying, "If you don't figure out that trigger, Alfred-san will forever remain as a person who lost a part of himself. He'll never see you the same way again."

The Brit nodded and stood up. "I understand. Thank you, Kiku. I really appreciate you help."

Kiku smiled. "Come on, Arthur-san. It's time for lunch."

—-

After Kiku treated him out for lunch, Arthur decided to stroll around the city for a little while to think.

 _'A trigger, huh? What can actually trigger Alfred to remember at least something?'_

Rain drops started to pour on him. Luckily, Arthur brought an umbrella. So he stopped to open it and shield himself before continuing his walk.

While he walked, he tried to think of the most plausible trigger that can make Alfred remember something.

 _'Well…I brought him to his favorite amusement park. But he didn't seem like he was having fun. I brought him to our usual spot in the park. But I don't see a trace of light in his eyes. That grocery shopping didn't seem to work as well. We played all his favorite video games but he didn't seem interested. We ate at McDonald's but it's like he doesn't even want to eat his burgers. There's the time we went to the arcade but it seemed like he wanted to leave quickly.'_

Arthur stopped and used his right hand to cover his face, gritting his teeth as the pain that came from his efforts becoming unsuccessful flowed through his veins. He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted those tears to come out.

But even his eyes were tired from producing those salty drops.

How many times had he cried himself to sleep, fearing that his Alfred will never remember anything? How many times did his toes curl every time he had tried to conceal the pain in his heart? How many times did he recognize the ache in his heart that came from the numerous desperate times he tried to make his beautiful angel remember at least _one_ thing?

The blonde wanted to give up so bad. But it seemed like he's forever trapped in a maze of confusion and desperation in which he could never find Alfred (AKA his escape). Arthur felt like he was locked up in that maze, never to find his way out.

But he had to try again and harder. And he swore that he wouldn't give up, even if it seemed like the world is pushing him down.

His focus turned to a poster which was stuck to the window of a shop. It read,

 ** _"STARGAZING WEEKEND EXTRAVAGANZA  
DATE: MAY 16, 20XX  
WHERE: CENTRAL PARK  
EVENT WILL START AT 9 PM._**

 ** _FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE CALL XXX-XXX-XXX"_**

 _'Wait…stargazing…?'_

And he finally remembered something.

Alfred _loves_ stargazing. Next to Arthur, it was one of the most precious things he'll never forget. And it wasn't just because of the interesting figures or the names.

Arthur recalled Alfred telling him of stars being the souls of the dead. And every time a person who lost their lover would look at the sky, they'd see them waving happily.

At that situation, Arthur felt like he _did_ lose his precious one. He could imagine the old Alfred waving at him, as a star, from the black canvas every time Arthur cried himself to sleep. He could imagine the pain Alfred would feel every time he felt hopeless. And the star (Alfred) would feel bad about not helping him every single time.

If the old Alfred were given a chance to go down from the sky, would he, is what Arthur thought.

But he finally had an idea.

"In a few days…I'll bring him to that stargazing event. And I'll make him remember. I won't stop until he's finally recalled everything."

With that renewed hope, the rain stopped. A beautiful rainbow came out from those once, dark clouds.

The light in Arthur's eyes came back once again.

—–

 **MAY 16, 20XX**

 _"Come on, Alfred! I want to show you something,"Arthur pleaded as he grabbed his hand. Alfred immediately turned off the stove before allowing himself to be dragged by the Brit._

 _"Wh-where are we going?"Alfred asked. But the Brit just smiled widely. "You'll see, love. You'll see."_

It's already been an hour and they were still not there.

Alfred was already getting impatient, hungry, and a bit irritated. They got lost (according to Arthur) for about six times, hailed three cabs, and they were still not there. What plans did the Brit have in mind for him? Were these problems and trials even worth it? Was the "surprise" Arthur had in mind going to be good?

The real question though is: Does Arthur even know where he's going?

But then again, Alfred had no right to complain. He's sure that whatever the Brit was going to show him, it would definitely be amazing. Even if he barely even knew the man, what Alfred could say about Arthur is that he's not the type of person to just fool him. Arthur, no matter what, would always do anything to please him without upsetting the other. Every time the green-eyed man would come home saying, "Alfred, I have something for you!", the latter already knew that it would be another gift which can surprise him to the fullest. Honestly, Arthur had never failed to surprise him especially when it came to his silly little gifts. Each one of them gave Alfred the best smiles he could manage. And the taller man could feel a warm type of love radiating from each one of them.

Alfred mentally smiled. Even if he felt like he lost most of his life and couldn't feel that connection with the Brit, he felt like Arthur was really trying to keep him happy. Despite the tears Arthur would shed every night (Yes. Alfred could hear them. He's literally next to him in bed.), that didn't stop him from trying to make him remember.

True, Arthur was a stranger in his eyes. But even so, Alfred felt that the man really loved him so much. And that thought alone was more than enough to make him the happiest person in the world.

But as of the moment, he prayed for Arthur that he may _finally_ know where he was going.

He finally snapped back to reality once Arthur said, "I see it! Just a bit closer…"

Alfred nodded and let Arthur lead the way. Thank God his sense of direction came back.

And alas, they have reached the entrance of Central Park.

The younger of the two looked around and gasped. Stalls were opened here and there and people walked around while being happy. Some had tents, telescopes and sleeping bags ready. And some were just playing their guitars while their friends were clapping to the music.

It looked like a big festival.

"A festival?"He asked.

Arthur chuckled. "Not really, my lad. Why do you think some people brought along telescopes?"

The answer hit him like a fast bullet going through his own brain.

The Brit took him to do _stargazing_.

Alfred _loves_ stargazing. And the thought of actually doing it was another thing that can make him jump in happiness. What made him happier was that Arthur planned all this.

Somehow, he could feel like it was going to be a good night.

"I see you came, Alfred-san,"a certain voice uttered. Both Arthur and Alfred turned around to see Kiku who smiled and brought enough sleeping bags, a griller, and a telescope. Alfred gasped. Arthur smiled.

"Kiku, where did you get all that?"Alfred asked while pointing at the said materials the Japanese man brought.

"Well, Arthur-san let me sneak into your house to get all of them. I was supposed to come earlier but I guess he couldn't really wait any longer."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Kiku, you weren't supposed to say that!"

Wait…so Arthur got them lost _on purpose_?

"Arthur…"Alfred was kind of pissed. Well nobody could blame him, considering that he was dead hungry and tired along the way.

Said man nervously laughed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, lad. I really am. Originally, the plan was to get us as far away from our apartment so we wouldn't come back to see Kiku sneaking in. And Kiku was supposed to get here earlier so he could start the grill. So I had to give enough time for him to do that. But I guess I just couldn't wait any longer."He then turned to Kiku and said, "I'm sorry about that."

Kiku chuckled. "It's alright, Arthur-san. But I guess we should probably start the grill now."

"R-Right."And so, all three of them worked hard to set up their own site. While Alfred placed and fixed the sleeping bags on the ground and Kiku set up the telescope, Arthur started the grill. Once the sandy blonde haired man was done with the bags, though, he offered to help the older man. Arthur, of course, gladly accepted the offer. They started filling the bottom part of the grill with charcoal and started the fire.

Once they were done, Alfred sighed happily.

"Well, what're we cooking tonight?"Arthur asked as he turned to Alfred. The latter tilted his head. "You're letting me choose?"

"Of course, lad! I mean, this whole surprise is for you. And you deserve to decide how you want things to happen. Now come on, Alfred. What do you want?"

He thought and thought hard. "Wh-What about burgers?"

Of course. That's what Alfred would definitely say. But Arthur didn't mind. "Alright then. I'll start cooking. You can go around the stalls. Just don't get lost, okay?"

Hearing this, Kiku rushed in and stopped Arthur.

"Um…Arthur, I think I'll take care of this. Wh-Why don't you two just go around the stalls together?"

"Hmm? And why so, Kiku?"

"W-Well…"The Japanese man went to the Brit and whispered something to him. Arthur grinned and nodded, mouthing a "Thank you." Kiku just sighed in relief. The twenty-three year old man turned to Alfred and offered a hand to him.

"Well, shall we walk around, my love?"

Alfred smiled a bit, nodded, and held Arthur's hand. Arthur nodded. "Well Kiku, we'll be on our way."

Kiku nodded. "Alright. I hope you two enjoy your time."

With that, the couple left.

—–

"So, where do we go first?"Arthur asked as they roamed around the park, looking at one stall and another.

"Well…I'm not really choosy. Anywhere is fine,"Alfred answered. The Brit had no choice but to look around as well. He suddenly found a stall that Alfred might like.

"How about a dart game, Alfred?"

"A dart game? Well, alright. I don't mind going there first."

Then they both went to the stall. A certain man smiled at them.

"Ve~! I didn't expect you two to come,"Feliciano said as he polished the darts. Arthur was surprised to see the Italian in front of him.

"F-Feliciano! I didn't expect you to come either…let alone work here,"Arthur replied. The brunette just giggled. "Actually, Ludwig was supposed to be working here. But something came up so I volunteered to take his place for tonight."

"Something came up? Do you know what happened?"

Feliciano frowned. "Well…if I can recall, Ludwig said something about Gilbert being run over."

Arthur gasped. And it was not just because of an accident that happened to Ludwig's albino brother.

A memory came up. Arthur couldn't even focus on what Feliciano had said after that. He was lost in his own world as the events of that day played.

 _"Arthur, wait! I can explain!"_

 _"How dare you do this to me, Alfred? After all I've done for you-"_

 _"It's really not what you think!"_

 _"Well bloody hell, Alfred! We're breaking up-"_

 _"Arthur, look out!"_

And the sound of a body and a vehicle colliding each other was enough to make him shudder. Arthur stared into oblivion as he let that event replay by itself all over again. His heart ached, his brain screamed, and he couldn't do anything but watch it come back into his mind again and again.

 _'It's all my fault,'_ he thought. _'If only I had known that they weren't dating…if only I knew that they were planning for our anniversary…if only I just_ fucking _asked them…none of this would have happened. I…killed the old Alfred. I…murdered the person I've treasured. Hey, tell me. It's my fault…right?'_

"A-Arthur?"

Said man snapped back into reality at the sound of Alfred's voice. He looked around and saw him and the Italian having worried looks.

"Arthur, are you okay?"Feliciano asked. Arthur just looked at him and gave him a signal that said, "The event. Remember what happened." The brunette knew what he meant and looked down.

"I'm so sorry,"He uttered. Arthur sighed. "It's fine."

"A-Anyway, do you still want to play?"

And just like that, Arthur went back to his old self. "Alright then." He turned to Alfred and said, "I think you already have an idea on how it works, right?"

Alfred nodded. "Just throw the darts and make sure they all popped the bubbles,"He replied. Arthur smiled and patted his back. "Good job, lad. You should go first, though."

The American nodded again and took his three darts while letting Arthur pay the man in the stall. With one sigh, Alfred threw all the darts.

His first throw was unsuccessful.

His second throw was unsuccessful.

He only managed to pop one balloon by his last turn. Alfred just groaned in defeat. Feliciano clapped and gave him a pack of bubblegum. "Congratulations, Alfred."

Arthur looked at his boyfriend. "Is there something you want?" The taller man nodded and pointed at the burger plushie that was lying on the floor. The thick-eyebrowed man sighed. "Of course. Alright, I'll get it for you." Arthur brought out a dime and tossed it to Feliciano. "Three darts, please." The brunette nodded and gave Arthur those darts.

"Let's do this,"He whispered.

His first throw was successful.

His second throw was successful.

The same went with his last throw.

Alfred gasped. Feliciano clapped and gave Arthur that burger plushie. "Good job, Arthur!"Said man then gave it to the American. "This is for you, my love."

Alfred took it and hugged Arthur tight. "Thank you so much, Arthur!"

And when that happened, Arthur felt a trace of the old Alfred coming back.

—–

 _"Hey Alfred, who do you like?"_

 _Alfred turned to his roommate. "Eh? Why would you ask that? This isn't like you, Arthur!"_

 _Said man just frowned and yelled,"I know but it's not wrong to be curious, right?!" Alfred just snickered. "You know you didn't have to yell, right old man?"_

 _"I'm not an old man! Now just hurry up and answer the question already!"_

 _The freshman just sat back. "Do I have to give the full name or no?"_

 _"Y-You don't have to…"_

 _Alfred chuckled at his senior. "Well, where do I start? Umm…he's always angry. He's easily pissed at everything. I don't even know how he became popular with that kind of attitude to be honest. He's fun to tease. And he has a hot accent."_

 _He then closed his eyes and continued, "But even so, he's a nice person on the inside. I mean, everyone is. Even the meanest ones are. And that includes him. The reason why he's always angry is probably because he's not comfortable in actually expressing himself. I wouldn't say afraid, but he just doesn't want anyone hurting them, you know? So he disguises all those in order for his real self to not be damaged."_

 _The taller man just chuckled and shook his head."Ehh..I don't know where I'm going with this. But point is that just seeing a trace of his existence is enough to make him smile. It'd be sad if he doesn't love me back, though."_

And that's what popped in Alfred's head once they left their first stall.

 _'Could it be…a memory that I lost during that time wherein I woke up? This is odd. Why am I getting this vision? Maybe I should ask Arthur about this.'_ He turned to Arthur and cleared his throat. "Umm…Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

God, he felt so nervous. How would Arthur feel anyway after he said it? Would he overreact? Would he be shocked? Would he-

 _'No. Calm down. You haven't seen the end of the rainbow yet. Cross the road first so you would see it.'_

"Umm…do you remember that time when you asked who my crush is?"

Arthur stopped and froze. Alfred widened his eyes. _'Oh no, what have I done? What is he thinking right now? Is he okay?'_

"A-Arthur?"

Said man blinked and looked at Alfred and said, "Yes I do. Who told you that?"

"It just came into my head all of a sudden."

That left Arthur staring into oblivion for another good two minutes. What Alfred didn't know was that Arthur felt too happy on the inside.

—–

 _'This is amazing! Alfred actually remembered something. But…what exactly triggered it?'_ Arthur thought a few minutes after he finally snapped back into reality. The two of them were just walking, holding hands while heading off to find another interesting stall. He stared at Alfred, who looked around, trying to find a place where they can go to next

His phone buzzed. They stopped walking as Arthur took it out of his pocket and answered that call.

"Hello?"

 _"The burgers are ready!"_

"O-Oh, is that so? Alright. We'll be on our way. Thank you for telling us this."And he hung up.

"Was that Kiku?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes. The burgers are ready. Shall we go to our place first and eat?" Alfred nodded in response.

Both then returned, hand in hand.

—–

"So…that's what happened, Kiku."

A few minutes back, the Brit told Alfred that he had to go to the restroom. Kiku then left later on, saying that he wanted to see if there was a stall that was selling takoyaki (and just to his luck, there really was such stall). And, without Alfred looking, the two of them secretly met at that old, big oak tree. Once they had arrived, Arthur told him of what had happened when they arrive at the darts stall. Kiku, on the other hand, made sure to note down every single detail of what had happened.

Kiku sighed. "So there was actually another trigger that we didn't know, huh?"

Arthur looked up at the sky. "I wonder what it could be…"

All of a sudden, an idea came into Kiku's mind. "A-Arthur-san?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Was there another time wherein you played that game and gave Alfred the thing he wanted?"

The Brit frowned. "Let's see…"

 _"Arthur! I can't get the teddy bear no matter what! Help me!"_

 _Arthur frustratingly sighed. "There's no point doing this anyway, you git. You ran out of money! Come on, let's go home!"_

 _But Alfred wouldn't just give up. He went on his knees, tugged Arthur's blouse, and did his infamous puppy eyes. Arthur gritted his teeth._

 _"Not this again! Not this again!"The Brit exclaimed. He struggled to walk away from his junior roommate. But his grip was so strong that Arthur nearly fell to the ground just by walking._

 _Alfred sniffed. "P-Please, Arthur? I'll do anything~!"_

 _"Fine, fine! Let go of me, Alfred!"_

 _And so, Alfred did. Arthur groaned and paid up. The man then got the dime and gave him those three darts._

 _Arthur's eyes squinted. "I can do this. It's just three shots anyway, right?"_

 _He threw the darts._

 _The first shot was a success._

 _The same went with the second and the third._

 _Alfred gasped. The man then smiled and gave Arthur the teddy bear. "Congratulations. Please keep this teddy bear as a reward."_

 _The American jumped up and down in happiness. "You did it, Arthur! Congratulations! Since it's your victory, you can keep the bear."_

 _"A-Actually…I want you to keep it,"Arthur said as he gave the brown bear to the American while looking away._

 _Alfred was surprised. "E-Eh? But it's your teddy bear, right? I mean, you paid for it and popped those balloons successfully. So-"_

 _"Y-You really want it, right? Stop being rude and take it! T-This for you, you know. But it's not like I want to e-express my love for you or anything. I-I just thought that this would be happier if it were in your hands…or something…"_

 _Shit. What was Arthur even saying? And why was he stuttering? Normally, he wouldn't be like that in front of anyone else. But with Alfred, things were different. He could feel his heart pounding faster._

 _The taller man chuckled and took the teddy bear. "Thank you, Arthur. Really."He then crouched down to peck Arthur's cheek. Alfred stood back up and smiled._

 _"Well, I'll be on my way now. Thanks for everything, Artie!"_

 _And Arthur could've sworn that his face turned all red once his cheek made contact with his full lips._

"Well…yes I did. Why, though?"

Kiku looked at the sky as well. "Well, I believe the other thing that can actually trigger Alfred's memories is when an event that had happened in the past repeated itself in the present. It's like déjà vu in Alfred's case. If Alfred feels complete déjà vu, then a certain memory, related to what actually happened, or not, will come up. This can usually happen when you take him to places that feel memorable to him. However, in Alfred's case, it seems like places can't completely make him feel that déjà vu. A certain event, which had happened in _that_ place, can trigger it. Naturally, it'd make someone really remember. Or something like that. It's hard to explain it."

"I see. But say, for example, I ordered the same coffee for him in the same café and things were like how it had been before. Would he at least remember something?"

"Not…really, Arthur-san. That event, which was repeated, needed to be memorable in Alfred's mind. Something like ordering coffee for him can be easily forgotten. But something like winning a prize for him in a game can already be considered special and memorable to him."

"So that's the other trigger, huh?"

Kiku nodded. "That trigger is common in some amnesiac patients."

"Alright. Thanks, Kiku. Really…thank you so much. And I'm still sorry about what happened before."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"That time in college, remember?"

Kiku turned to Arthur, finally understanding what he meant. "Oh…that…"

 _"I love you, Alfred F. Jones!"_

 _Everyone gathered around that small circle to watch the college's popular boy, Arthur Kirkland, half-kneeling before the athlete with a bouquet of flowers. All the nineteen-year old could do was to stare in shock._

 _"A-Arthur…do you really mean it? Do you…really love me?"_

 _Arthur nodded and held his right hand, before kissing it. "Very very much, Alfred."_

 _All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard. Kiku barged in, looking rather pissed and jealous._

 _"How dare you do this to me? Alfred-san is mine!"_

 _A loud gasp emitted from the crowd. Alfred widened his eyes. "Wait, what-"_

 _Even Arthur himself was shocked. So Kiku actually loved Alfred?"_

 _The Japanese man walked to Alfred and grabbed his collar. "Let's go somewhere." Alfred gulped, terrified of this rather new transformation Kiku went through._

 _"I don't think you're getting him."And Arthur punched Kiku's chest, all the while releasing Alfred. The American suddenly went to the side as they watched his own crush and best friend fight to the death._

The brown-eyed could do nothing but sigh as he remembered that event. "You don't really need to apologize, Arthur-san. I should have already accepted it as soon as I learned the hints. I should have just let him go and be happy instead of fulfilling my own selfish desires. And for that, I apologize."

Arthur smiled a bit. "Yeah. It's fine. It's in the past. Come on, let's get back to Alfre-"

"Look! It's a meteor shower!"

Both gasped as they saw that meteor shower, suddenly passing through the sky. Sooner or later, more and more came until the sky was full of meteors falling from the sky with grace. They watched the view while running back to Alfred.

"Alfred-san!"

"Alfred!"

Both managed to sit down beside him, watching the meteor showers with him while smiling.

"This is nice, right Alfred?"Arthur asked.

No response came. Arthur and Kiku then turned to Alfred, who was just staring at the ongoing shower. Both looked worried, for Alfred did not respond. The Brit signaled the Japanese to say something to him.

"Alfred-san, is there something wrong?"

But what they didn't know was that on that night, a tear rolled down Alfred's face as more and more memories slowly came back. The tears then multiplied once he came across the number one thing he could never forget.

—–

 _"So you've finally graduated, huh?"Alfred asked as he watched the night sky from the balcony. Arthur went next to him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for suddenly leaving you."_

 _"Well, it's fine. I already knew this would happen. You're going back to England, huh?"_

 _"Mhm. Good luck surviving Australia."_

 _"Thank you." He then stared at the stars and smiled._

 _"The stars are beautiful tonight, huh?"Alfred asked._

 _"Yes. They really are."Arthur pointed at one constellation. "I think that's corvus, right?"_

 _"No, no! That's Canes Venatici! It's literally a straight line. Corvus is the one that looks like a skirt."_

 _"Oh, you mean an irregular four sided box?"_

 _"Well yeah."_

 _"Then what about that big one?"_

 _"That's Virgo. It's the second largest constellation just behind hydra and home to three bright stars. Somewhere over there is that blue-giant, Spica. Moreover, Virgo is home to a well-known cluster of galaxies. That's also known as the Virgo cluster. An example of a galaxy living there is the Sombrero Galaxy or M104."_

 _"You really know much about stars huh?"_

 _Alfred nodded. "You could say that. I really like stars. And it's not just because of what secrets each star has. I have this theory that whenever someone dies, they ascend to the sky and become stars so they could watch the people they love go on with their lives. It's kind of what those people who loved Michelangelo before believed in."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Mhm. When Michelangelo died, everyone thought that he himself went to the sky and became a star!"_

 _Arthur chuckled. "You really know a lot about this."_

 _Alfred nodded. There came a momentary silence. It was just two men watching the stars, savoring their last night. The American then remembered something._

 _"Arthur?"_

 _"What is it?" Arthur asked._

 _"Before you go, I'd like to give you something."_

 _"Oh. You said you forgot to give me a graduation gift, right? Well honestly, Alfred, I don't really mind…as long as you're here with me on my last night."_

 _"Just let me give it to you, alright?"_

 _Arthur sighed. "Fine."_

 _Alfred then grabbed Arthur's shoulders and smiled. His face then went closer to the Brit's until lips finally touched each other. The short man gasped at what the taller one did and kissed back. But this momentous occasion only lasted for a while though with Alfred pulling Arthur away. He then stared into the emeralds he had always adored and said the words he should've announced a few weeks before graduation._

 _"I love you so much, Arthur."_

"Alfred! Alfred! Is everything, alright?"

Said man then turned to Arthur as more tears rolled down his face. He then hugged him and cried. Arthur was surprised at what he did.

"A-Alfred?"

"Arthur…I love you too."

* * *

 **So long story short, this was my entry for life-in-hetalia's contest. Too bad I didn't win though but oh well. Thanks for the special mention! *laughs***

 **Dedicated to two certain people whom I promise to finish this USUK fanfic last year. (Hi, Airowe. Hi, Zy. Did not expect this? No? Okay :3333)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia :/**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
